roblox_dungeonquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
Lobby The place where you spawn when you join the game. There is a man which allows you to sell things, a blacksmith which allows you to upgrade your items, and a wizard who allows you to buy cosmetics "Enchants" which cost Robux. Note that these cosmetics do not help or change gameplay, But they simply add a nice effect for your weapon so you can show off. Desert Temple = Level 1-27 = Desert Temple is the first dungeon you can play. Minimum entry requirements are: Easy - level 1, Medium - level 6, Hard - level 12, Insane - level 20 and Nightmare - level 27. There are 5 types of rooms: the snake one where you can hurt enemies through the walls due to the length of your sword (glitch); the split path one where there are two paths to choose despite being only one random correct path to proceed to the next room; the two big square rooms where there is a straight, direct path to the next room; and the bent corridor room, which is a smaller, more streamline version of the snake. Finally there is the Sand Giant boss that has a significant amount of health compared to regular enemies. The Sand Giant does not have any special abilities, and can only damage the player when it gets close enough, dealing higher damage relative to previous enemies. Desert Temple drops the following Items: Winter Outpost = Level 33-55 = Winter Outpost is the second dungeon you can play. The requirements to play are: Easy - level 33, Medium - level 40, Hard - level 45, Insane - level 50, and Nightmare - level 55. This one and Pirate Island do not have their room randomized, and has 8 rooms in it. There are four types of enemies, the Frost Minion, the Frost Wizard, the Ice Minion and the Ice Elemental. Ice Elemental has 3 abilities, the first one is summoning icebergs at random locations inside the circle, the second one is shooting lines of ice beams and the third one is summoning 3 Ice Minions. Winter Outpost drops the following items: Pirate Island = Level 60-65 = Pirate Island is the third dungeon you can play. Right now, there are only two difficulties: Insane and Nightmare, whose level requirements are level 60 and level 65, respectively. This dungeon and Winter Outpost do not have their room randomized. It has 8 rooms in it. There are 6 types of enemies: Pirate Savage, Pirate Rifleman, Infected Pirate, Captain Blackbeard (Miniboss), Spider Queen (Miniboss), and Captain Blackgaard (Boss). The boss has two abilities: the first one is releasing circles that follow the player and will deal massive damage if the player gets caught in one, after that he will do a small one around him, and the second one is being able to teleport to a player then releasing a huge circle that deals damage if the player gets caught in it. The boss does not attack, but instead floats. Important Note: He regenerates health when a player is killed. Pirate Island drops the following items: King's Castle King's Castle is the fourth, and currently final, dungeon in Dungeon Quest. It, like the Pirate island, only has insane and nightmare difficulties which you unlock at lvl 70 and 75, respectively. Someone add more details cause I am only level 19. It was uploaded at 8:48 UTC Time on April 6, 2019. __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Pirate's Island